


Iced AmericaNO

by mcangst



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Swearing, Why Did I Write This?, slight lapslock, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcangst/pseuds/mcangst
Summary: in where hansol just wanted an iced americano and the cute barista's number





	Iced AmericaNO

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the middle of home economics class pls send help and kitchen utensils
> 
> also, slight lapslock alert because this girlie had a hard time writing this in her phone!
> 
> based off the tumblr textpost i found like two years ago.
> 
> enjoy~

"Come on, It's not  _that_ hard"

 

_Yeah, Easy for you to say_

 

"There is no way I can approach him" Hansol protested, his eyebrows furrowing as his cousin nudged him at the sight of the brown-haired barista he's been smitten for at first sight for almost two months since he came to this café on a cold wednesday morning. What's ridiculous is he remembered every detail of how this barista caught his eye but he can't remember the lessons his professor repeatedly discussed for almost two weeks.  _This is ridiculous_ He thought, letting out a deep sigh as a ran his fingers through his hair. 

 

"Man, You're smitten as fuck, You're even worse than hyung" Seokmin said, putting his arm around Hansol as he laughed at Seungcheol who just gave them a dirty look with cheeks that turned crimson pink while muttering something under his breath. Must something about Soonyoung being a massive asshat.

 

"Anyways, You're just going to order, right? Try starting a conversation with him" Joshua cleared his throat, giving Seungcheol and Seokmin a knowing look"He seems to be a friendly guy, He loves starting conversations with costumers like, He even asked you about your day once so it won't be that bad I'm sure of it" He added, reassuring Hansol once more by squeezing his right shoulder, making his whole body shudder.

 

"Thank you, hyung" the younger said, trying his best to convince Joshua and himself that he has nothing to worry about. Looking at the counter, He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

 

"Now go out there and hit it with your best shot" Soonyoung beamed, shoving the poor guy away off his chair a bit too playful for his liking, making him fall down on his ass while Seokmin howled with laughter and Joshua choke on his tea along with Seungcheol who just gave them a dissapointed look. Earning some irritated looks from other costumers inside the cafe.

 

"Shit, Sorry" Soonyoung muttered, scratching the back of his neck and smiling down in embarassment. then reaching his hand out to help Hansol who seemed pretty used to his hyung's antics, this isn't even a big deal to him considering he had so many thoughts racing in his head because this was the day that he's finally going to be the one to initiate a conversation with his crush. 

 

The blonde boy staggered on his way to the counter, Slightly feeling his stomach sink at every step he takes. Hansol could recall almost every nerve-wrecking situation that he had been in and you can say he is overreacting but _this has got to be the worse._ He's acting like one of those female leads in the Shoujo mangas that Wonwoo reads and it's honestly really lame.

"Excuse me, Sir"

 

His thoughts were disrupted by the hand that waved across his face, and it took him a few blink to realize that he was standing in front of no other than the guy cute barista himself. 

 

"M-May I have a, uh, um. a-ah , uh iced america and a slice of carrot kick" he stuttered, earning a confused look from the pink-haired boy behind the counter. He took a side-glance only to see his friends laughing and, making amused faces at the sight of their dongsaeng in this painfully awkward situation he got himself in. _Amazing_

The next thing he knew was he was praying to something or anything to just let the earth swallow him up rather than be here right now because god, this is so painfully awkward that he can actually feel his soul slowly leave his body. He even forgot what he was supposed to do and why, of all the pastries that were available, he just had to choose a carrot cake, like he just blurted it out of nowhere. It was almost as if his brain forgot how to function at the moment.

 

"So, One Iced Americano, and a slice of Carrot Cake? got it" the shorter confirmed, looking down at his notepad to hide the fact that he's stiffling his laughter to avoid offending the taller boy. Which Hansol noticed, making his heart slightly sink at the thought of his crush finding him really weird — or worse, maybe even avoid him.

 

"I'll just call you when your order is ready, Hansol-ah" Seungkwan said, smiling at him which he could've sworn he felt his heart swell because it was just a beautiful sight especially upclose, considering the closest he could get to see his smile was from afar, at the other side of the cafe. _Wait, did he just say my name?_

 

"O-Oh, thanks, um, Seungkwan?" he nervously chuckled, walking away since he noticed the girl behind him had her hand on her hips, with an impatient scowl on her face. He must've hold the line a bit too long. Taking this a signal to walk back to their table.

 

"Iced America, and a slice of Carrot Kick" Seokmin mimicked, making everyone — even Seungcheol, laugh.

 

"Carrot Cake? Dude, you're boring" Seokmin said, poking the younger's cheek in attempt to cheer it up.

 

"Hyung, stoooooop" Hansol whined, slamming his face down the table, then sighing in exasperation and dissapointment with himself.  _This has got to be the worst day of my below mediocre life_ he thought "He even knows my name" he muttered, shifting to fold his arms and bury his head in shame. 

 

_Can't this day just get any worse?_

 

"It's not that bad, Well, aside from the fact you were so nervous you sounded like a real life autocorrect and that you forgot to strike up a proper conversation with him to ask for his number" Joshua said.  _Why does he always have to see the bright side in everything_

 

He took another look at the counter wher the boy he absolutely adored was attending to the costumers' needs with a smile that was so unfathomably ethereal that made his heart skip a hundred beats. It was soft and genuine and the most beautiful sight he has ever seen

 

"Oh m-" the half-american boy didn't even get to finish cursing because he slammed his head on the table for the second time. Why did he forget to ask his number? He could've sworn he forgot something back there and now, everything is falling into place and man, is he an idiot.

 

"Don't be too hard on yourself, I'm sure-

 

His thoughts of misery were disrupted at the sound of his name being called by a familiar voice.

 

"One order of Iced Americano and Carrot Cake for Hansol, Hansol?" Seungkwan called out, his voice ringing throughout the cafe. Hansol sighed, standing up and walked towards the other side of the counter to claim his order.

 

_Sweet Lord_

 

_Here we go_

 

"Okay, Here's the Carrot Cake, and Here's the Iced Americano for the Iced Americano" Seungkwan giggled, winking at the flustered blonde boy as he handed him a tray that contained the iced americano and the ~~hideous~~ carrot cake. 

 

"Uh, thanks... Um" But before he could say anything, he just realized...

 

_He forgot to pay for the order_

 

"It's on the house, Hansol-ah" Seungkwan beamed, figuring out that the latter just realized what he  ~~really~~ forgot.

 

_This is so embarassing_

 

Okay, when he said can't this day get any worse, he didn't mean for it to be like _this._

 

"N-No, please, Let me, uh, repay y-" Hansol rushed to grab his wallet to bring out a few bills Seungkwan shutted him up by placing a tissue paper on his mouth, which made him even more flustered.

 

"It's not necessary, but if you really want to... How about you take me out for lunch tommorow, My break starts at 1 pm" Seungkwan said, leaning close to his face then pinching his nose. "I gotta go, See you tommorow, maybe" Seungkwan said, not even letting him talk and immediately rushing to the small kitchen where he can hear Soonyoung's boyfriend call his name. 

 

Unable to comprehend what just happened, Hansol took the tissue off his mouth that seemed to have sticked on his lips. But before he could even crumple it, He noticed that behind it etched a few numbers and words that read:

 

"hmu! 010217052615 p.s: u drool when u stare but ur really cute - boo ♡"

 

He smiled to himself, sliding the tissue paper in his pocket and going back to his place with his carrot cake and iced americano on hand.

 

Maybe, this day didn't really go as bad as he thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> what do you guys think? i think i might write more svt fics in the future. in fact, i'm planning to write an svt chatfic and a soonhoon fanfic ( ･ิ ͜ʖ ･ิ)
> 
> constructive criticism is highly appreciated and please do leave your comments down below.


End file.
